A shower head with adjustable spraying direction of invention for patent is disclosed in Aug. 3, 2011 with publication number CN102139250A in Chinese patent database. The shower comprises a spraying side and shower head components, the shower head components comprise an inlet component and a two-way connector. The two-way connector is connected between the spraying side and the inlet component, the two-way connector is used to make the spraying side rotate, so that the shower head can spray water in different directions to a human body.
However, this kind of shower head has only one spraying water type, it is single in function and is available in a small area.